choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII (CT9A)
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII (CT9A) is a sports sedan featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! * Choro-Q Advance 2 Real life info The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII is part of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution series cars from 1992-2016; the Evolution VII is the seventh iteration of the Lancer Evolution series, and the first iteration on the CT9A Lancer chassis. This particular article will focus primarily on the Lancer Evolution VII. The Lancer Evolution VII was introduced in 2001 and underwent its first major redesign since 1996. It is now based off of the Lancer Cedia platform and is both heavier and larger than the previous Lancer Evolution VI. Since Mitsubishi is now competing in the WRC (instead of Group A rallying), the car did not need to meet homologation requirements. Lancer Evolution VII models retained the Evolution VI's 2.0-liter 4G63T turbocharged inline-4, capped at 276 hp (due to Japanese regulations), but now produces 284 ft/lb of torque, mated to a 5-speed manual transmission. The Lancer Evolution VII features a front helical LSD, and is the first Lancer Evolution model with a chrome Mitsubishi logo in the grille. Standard trim lines include the RS and GSR. The RS is intended for rally use, with a basic interior (no rear seat), black door handles and side mirrors, a close-ratio version of the 5-speed manual, rally suspension, and rear LSD. Sports ABS, Active Yaw Control (AYC), air conditioning, double-din radio, power windows, Recaro seats, and Brembo brakes are optional extras. RS models came in Scotia White only. The GSR has the RS's optional equipment standard, as well a standard variant of the 5-speed manual transmission, additional gauges, Momo sports steering wheel, a rear seat, and a choice of exterior colors. In 2002, for the first time in the history of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, an automatic transmission was offered. The GT-A model came equipped with a 5-speed automatic transmission with manual shift mode. The GT-A had fewer horsepower (268 hp) than manual transmission Evo VIIs. The GT-A was easily distinguished from other Evo VIIs with a smooth hood (no air vents), 17" diamond cut wheels, all-in-one style headlights, and clear tail light lenses (which would be used on the Evo VIII). Three rear spoiler options were available: no spoiler, short spoiler (shared with the Lancer Cedia), or the "Thunderspoiler" (shared with the RS and GSR models). The interior of the GT-A has chrome door handles, chrome gauge bezels, gear selector, additional sound deadening, and the option of three seat choices: velour seats, full leather seats, or Recaro sport bucket seats. Otherwise the GT-A shares the GSR's standard equipment, including Sports ABS, AYC, air conditioning, double-din radio, power windows, Brembo brakes, and additional gauges. Choro-Q HG 2 The Lancer Evolution VII is body number Q114 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Papaya Island Body Shop. Notes * The Lancer Evolution VII is one of the few cars in Choro-Q HG 2 with a visible front intercooler. * The Mitsubishi emblem in the front grille can be faintly seen. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Lancer Evolution VII is body number Q114 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Long Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Lancer Evolution VII is body Choro-Q191 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "The endless independent evolution."CQHGIV191.jpg CQHGIVR191.jpg Notes * The Choro-Q HG 4 version of the Lancer Evolution VII has door handles, a small air vent on the hood (located on the left side of the car), and unlike the HG 2, HG 3, and Choro-Q! versions, the grille emblem is upside-down and the large air vents on the hood are more rounded in shape. Since the door handles are painted, it is very likely that this is a GSR model. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version bears some resemblance to the Lancer Evolution VII rally car livery, but with blue paint instead of red paint. It also has the Tommi Mäkinen stripe on the sides. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Lancer Evolution VII is body Q36. Notes * Unlike the HG 2 and HG 3 versions, the Choro-Q! variant does not have the rear spoiler equipped as standard equipment. You will either have to buy the handling wing or the speed wing to equip it, but both spoilers are the same shape as the factory Mitsubishi spoiler. Choro-Q Advance 2 The Lancer Evolution VII is body number 05 in Choro-Q Advance 2. Description "Constantly changing. It's nice body will attract ones looking for speed!" Notes * The Lancer Evolution VII in Choro-Q Advance might be a GT-A model due to the lack of the air vents on the center of the hood. * This variant has side mirrors. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! * Choro-Q Advance 2 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles